2019: Vanishing Watches
is the forty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Decade and Kamen Rider Drive tribute arcs. Thus, it features the return of Chase, portrayed by Taiko Katono. It also features the transformation of Daiki Kaito into Another Zi-O II, the debut of Decade Zi-O Form, and the destruction of Zi-O II Anotherwatch and GrandZi-O Ridewatch, which will return 2 episodes later. Synopsis Something strange is suddenly happening to the world! It appears that a sudden wall has appeared dividing the entire country! Furthermore, something strange also starts to happen to the Watches that Sougo collected at 9 5 Do! Sougo is now aware of Swartz's true goals. Sougo and Tsukuyomi, using the powers of Tsukasa Kadoya, head to the past, to the world that belongs to Tsukuyomi and the others. But just what is Tsukuyomi secretly determined to do? Lastly, the enemies of Kamen Rider Drive, the Roidmudes are appearing all over the city! Plot After the death of Michal Minato, Swartz continues to provoke Sougo. He says that Sougo must choose wisely as the end of the world is near. Suddenly, the earth rumbles and a wall appears from underground, seemingly dividing Japan. Some robot-like soldiers and blackened monsters also appear and attacking citizens. As Sougo watches helplessly, Swartz disappeared. Back at 95 DO, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz are wondering where Sougo went after the battle against Swartz and his Dark Riders. Junichiro offers them food, while saying that Japan is divided by a wall and maybe Sougo's on the other side. Suddenly a bruised Sougo comes back and immediately inspects his Ridewatches. Just as he thought, the Build Ridewatch is broken and thus, the wall just as he seen in 2017 while he's with Sento Kiryu, appeared. Woz explains that said wall is the Skywall, from Kamen Rider Build's world. After that, Sougo asks Tsukuyomi to come with him. Sougo explains that he knew Tsukuyomi's real name as Alpina and broke the news of Minato's death. He also relays Swartz's information to his friends. As Geiz tells him to think carefully, Sougo took Tsukuyomi away. Sougo and Tsukuyomi arrive before Tsukasa Kadoya. Sougo asks the dimension-hopping Rider to take them to Tsukuyomi's timeline to learn about Swartz's true goal. Tsukasa agrees but warn them because they may not like what they learn. In the city, Geiz and Woz are helping citizens from Guardians and Smashes. They transform to GeizRevive Goretsu and WozGinga Finally to take them out. Then, Futo Tower and Yggdrasill Tower appear throughout the city, and with them, an army of Dopants and Inves. As they wondered what to do, a Heavy Acceleration field affect them. True enough, some Roidmudes that Woz know as Kamen Rider Drive's enemies appear. They transform to Shippu and Wakusei respectively to counter the slowing effect and destroy the enemies, until suddenly, a purple and heavily-armored Roidmude arrive. The Roidmude general takes out Geiz and Woz, and transforms back into his human-like form, Chase. He declares himself as the reaper of all Kamen Riders. Geiz, that knows about Kamen Rider Drive from Krim Steinbelt, asks if Chase knew about Kamen Rider Mach, Go Shijima. Chase doesn't know about Go however, and explains that in his world, there are no Kamen Riders. As Chase moves to attack Geiz, the future rider says that he contradicted himself. If there are no Kamen Riders in Chase's world, how can he become the enemy of all Kamen Riders, how can he become the enemy of something that doesn't exist? Hearing this, Chase's memories about Kamen Rider Drive's world, his death to be precise, returned and he doubled down in pain. As Geiz and Woz is on the run from battle, they see Mirror Monsters emerges. Woz theorizes that the worlds of Kamen Rider are beginning to merge together in this world, triggering the end of the world... Meanwhile, Tsukasa takes Sougo and Tsukuyomi to the year 2058, to Tsukuyomi's house. They met young Tsukuyomi and ask her about her brother, Swartz's, true goal. Suddenly a young Swartz appears. He explains that there are many worlds and each world have their own Kamen Riders. As the existence of his world is being threatened by other worlds, Swartz plans to fuse all the other worlds and then destroys it, to save his world. Hearing this seemingly noble goal, Tsukuyomi drops her hostility. But, as Swartz prepares to leave this world with his sister, Sougo asks if he's still plans to save his world even if his sister is more powerful than him. Realizing that Tsukuyomi is indeed stronger, Swartz goes berserk and attacks Sougo and Tsukuyomi. He throw them outside and Sougo asks Tsukuyomi to defeat Swartz, the source of all these conflicts. But, Tsukuyomi cannot do it, and Swartz blasts her with his time power to kill her, until Tsukasa stands in its path and struck fatally. On his dying breath, Tsukasa says that Tsukuyomi is a very important person and thus cannot be killed... Suddenly, Daiki Kaito appears from a dimension wall. He chases Swartz out and goes to Tsukasa's body, not to mourn, but to help him. He takes out his "treasure", the Another Zi-O II Watch and uses its time reversing power to return Tsukasa to life. Kaito succeeded and Tsukasa is alive again, but the Anotherwatch possesses him, turning Kaito into Another Zi-O II. As Tsukasa is attacked by the Another Rider, he asks Sougo to return his Decade Ridewatch. Pushing the button on the Ridewatch, Tsukasa's Neo Decadriver and his Rider powers return. He explains that he only gave Sougo half of his Decade power, and thus transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. Tsukasa whisks Another Zi-O II alongside Sougo and Tsukuyomi back to 2019. As the Another Rider overwhelms him, Tsukasa takes out the Zi-O Kamen Rider Card and transforms into Decade Zi-O Form. He asks Sougo to help him, and Sougo transforms into GrandZi-O. The duo of Zi-O defeat Another Zi-O II and finally destroy its Ridewatch as Kaito return to his human form. As Tsukasa help his rival to stand, more monsters and aberration appear in the sky. The GrandZi-O Ridewatch is also disappeared as more Ridewatches are broken. Tsukasa then declares that he will destroy Sougo's world... Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : * : *Swartz (Teen): *Tsukuyomi (Child): *Neo Decadriver Voice, Neo Diendriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Decade: *Mashin Chaser: *Another Zi-O II: *Another Decade: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Decade ***Decade *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **''to be determined'' *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword, Cosmic Module Barizun Sword, Trailer-Hou GZ with Zanvat Sword.png|GrandZi-O using Zanvat Sword GZ with Barizun Sword.png|GrandZi-O using Barizun Sword GZ with Trailer-Hou.png|GrandZi-O using Trailer-Hou Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Ginga *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***WozGingaFinaly, WozGingaWakusei Viral Cores *'Core Used:' **Mashin Chaser *** Chaser Cobra **'Form Used:' ***Tune Chaser Cobra Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Zi-O ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: ***Final Kamen Ride: ***K-Touch: **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Zi-O Decade Zi-O.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Zi-O Errors *When Sougo returned the Decade Watch to Tsukasa, the former somehow had it in his possession, even though a couple scenes ago, it was previously stored on the Ridewatch Daizer in 9 5 DO back in 2019. **This has happened on several occasions in past episodes where both Sougo and Geiz would suddenly have other Ridewatches on hand despite them being on the Daizer in the first place. *At the end of this episode, when the camera moving around Decade, Kaito and Sougo, it can be seen that Kaito's green screen lines weren't cleaned well and some CGI monsters were even placed perspectively wrong. *Whenever Another Zi-O (and Zi-O II) was defeated in past, even combinations of Zi-O II's and GeizRevive's attacks and GrandZi-O's All Twenty Time Break couldn't destroy Zi-O Anotherwatch. However, this time, only minor attacks by Decade Zi-O and GrandZi-O (who is weaker due to Ridewatches' destruction) could destroy it. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 21, . *'Viewership': 2.7% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Riders: Zi-O, Decade, Diend **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Decade: Decade ***Diend: Another Zi-O II *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tajadol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, Mach, Ohma Zi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Bibill, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone **'Destroyed Watches in Ridewatch Daizer': Build, Ex-Aid, Ghost, Drive, Gaim, Wizard, Fourze, OOO, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Blade, Faiz, Ryuki, Agito, Kuuga *When Geiz and Woz leaves Chase alone during his freakout, Geiz does the same exact hand gesture that Shinnosuke does in Kamen Rider Drive. *This is the second arc of Kamen Rider Drive since its movie counterpart Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer had premiered just two weeks before. This is presented in a similar case with the Den-O's tribute episodes in Zi-O long after the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. **The events of the movie are also mentioned in this episode. *Despite both Heure and Ora appearing in the opening sequence as they usually do, both Rihito Itagaki and Ayaka Konno are no longer credited. *As with Fourze, Wizard, Hibiki, Kiva, Kabuto and Den-O tribute arcs, Ryoma Takeuchi does not return as Shinnosuke Tomari, though the character had previously made a suit-only appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. *Ridewatches turning grey in color and losing powers are quite similar to (American counterpart to ) episode arc , where the were turned into stones. **Also, in both the cases the heroes lost access to their power-ups due to this (GrandZi-O and Super Mega Mode, respectively). *When Tsukasa transforms and fights Another Zi-O II, the transformation BGM from Kamen Rider Decade, titled "Decade", is played. *This episode reveals that Tsukasa had created the Decade Ridewatch using half of his Rider powers, which is why he was able to transform even after its creation. *It is the second time Tsukasa is killed and then revived. The first time it happened was in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. *This episode uses flashbacks from Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Drive. *This is the first (and so far only) time Decade fights alongside a Rider while also using the KamenRide of that Rider. *Final TV appearance of Woz Default form and Woz GingaWakusei. *The Legendary Rider Weapons used by GrandZi-O are from Rider Seasons who had a Rider who came to the present from the future **Wataru Kurenai's son from the future Masao Kurenai appeared in the final episode of Kamen Rider Kiva to ask for his fathers help to defeat the Neo-Fangire. **Gentaro Kisaragi's future self from 5 years later appears to ask his past self if he can borrow his present self's Fourze Driver. **The Paradox Roidmude with the Drive Driver becomes Kamen Rider Dark Drive comes to the present to find his past self and merge with him to evolve and create an eternal Global Freeze. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：きえるウォッチ *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：きえるウォッチ References ru:2019: Исчезающие часы Category:Crossovers Category:Rider Death Episode